1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of fuel cell having micro sensors and polymer layers. About this invention, the polymer layers can protect the micro sensors. The micro sensors can be installed at a specific location in the flow channel. The entire manufacturing cost is lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerning the traditional fuel cell, the micro sensors are usually disposed at the entrance and the exit of the flow channel of the fuel cell. Therefore, it is quite difficult to detect the real condition at a specific point in this flow channel, especially to obtain the data of exact temperature distribution, humidity distribution, etc.
Although it seems possible to install some micro sensors on the wall of the flow channel inside the fuel cell, it will encounter many technical problems and barriers as follows.
[1] The installed micro sensors are easy to be rusted or interfered by water droplets or damp gas. For example, a Hydrogen-Oxygen fuel cell will create water (or water droplets) after electrochemical reaction inside the fuel cell. Such water will make the micro sensors rusted, corroded or short-circuited.
[2] The manufacturing process to integrate micro sensors in the fuel cell is very complicated. Assuming that the length of the flow channel is 20 cm and is curvy (like a snake), it is required to install five micro sensors at the five specific locations, namely at 0, 5, 10, 15, and 20 cm (starting from the entrance). However, the entire manufacturing process is quite difficult. In addition, in order to obtain the signals of these five micro sensors, it is also required to install ten lines to connect with these micro sensors. Thus, it makes the manufacturing process more difficult. Besides, if one of the installed micro sensors is out of order, it is hard to fix it or to replace a new one. The entire fuel cell only can be abandoned.
[3] The manufacturing process costs higher. It might be possible to install micro sensors inside the fuel cell. However, the manufacturing process costs higher. Hence, its commercial competition ability decreases.